YumeHeta
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Feliciano, después de una trágica pérdida por la crisis, es bienvenido en una nueva casa por su amigo japonés, pero ¿Es tan común esta casa?. "Kimodameshi, una casa embrujada japonesa ¿Leyenda o verdad? No entres a la casa, terminarás muriendo en tus sueños."


Era ya la décima conferencia que se daba por los territorios de Alemania, como siempre Estados Unidos estaba acaparando la atención hablando sobre ser el héroe, Inglaterra lo contradecía, Francia sólo molestaba a Inglaterra, Rusia se quedaba sonriente mirando a China, China comía arróz, Japón intentaba dar sus propias opiniones pero terminaba cediendo a la de los demás, Canadá... estaba allí como fantasma, Italia hablaba sobre pasta, Alemania intentaba poner orden.

-¡Halt die Klappe! ¡Estamos aquí para una conferencia formal y civilizada! -tosió- Ahora ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de estupideces y ponernos a comentar sobre el verdadero problema que es la crisis? -gritó el alemán-

-¡Hahahahá! ¡El hero no tiene por que preocuparse, tengo muchos soldados que podrán contra esa crisis! -sonrió el americano-

- Já, si claro... apenas y pudiste con la crisis del 29, Americano idiota. -comentó el inglés-

- Aiya! Tan sólo doblemos tropas aru -respondió con algo de arróz en la boca, China-

-Huhu~ Pues no me he enterado bien sobre ese tema, pero en que zonas específicamente ya ha atacado, da?~ -preguntó confuso, Iván-

-¡Me ha tocado a mi eso! -respondió agitando su banderita blanca el castaño italiano- Hace un tiempo llegó gente con embargos y ya ha sacado a muchos de mis compañeros de sus hogares.. inclusive a mi, como a mi hermano y España, pero ellos están a salvo junto con Portugal

-Oh vaya, desu... eso es realmente terrible -miró al italiano aquel azabache japonés- ¿Ya has preguntado a Austria-san o Hungría-chan si puedes quedarte con ellos?

-No, no... dijeron que a ellos igual casi les da la crisis.. pero están con Prusia -suspiró- Están en pelea por eso, no creo que sea buena idea decirles ahora.. me da miedo -agitando más rápido la bandera-

-Ow mon amí~ Pues esa mencionada crisis si es mala, pero por ahora está calmándose ya que atacó a países con altos recursos, por ahora sería mejor que le encontráramos un sitio donde se quedara el pequeño~ -contestó con una rosa en los labios el francés-

-Que amable es Francia... ¿Verdad, Kumajirou? -miró a su osito el canadiense- ¿Quién eres? -respondió el oso- S-Soy Cánada... -contestó nuevamente-

-Así que ya atacó casi por completo Italia... eso es malo. Gut, como somos aliados todos ahora en esto, será mejor como dice Francia... espera ¿Desde cuando te interesas en los demás? -miró algo brusco al rubio-

-¡Es que no puedo dejar que Ita-chan se quede solito en la calle! -abrazó al menor- Puedes venir conmigo, mon pettit~

-Bloddy hell, idiota del vino ¡Sólo quieres acosarlo! -los separó- tsk.. no te sugiero que te quedes con él -suspiró- Ah! creo que Japón tiene una casa disponible... ¿O no? La que me habías comentado la vez pasada

-¿Boku? Boku wa... T-Tengo una casa disponible sí, pero... no creo que sea buena idea ocuparla, desu...

-¡No seas egoísta, aru! ¡Dale la casa para que podamos ocuparnos de otras cosas!

-No, es que no puede por que esa casa está embrujada ¿Verdad? Kimodameshi, da~ -sonrió inocente-

-¿Kimodameshi? -miró el rubio alemán al japonés- Explicalo.

-H-Hai.. Kimodameshi, era una antigua casa de un demonio.. donde los tres hijos de Fujiwara Kaneie, se retaron para entrar y tomar algo de allí, el hijo mayor líder del club de artes marciales, entró, cortó con su espada un trozo de aquella casa, pero al querer volver... algo lo detuvo y se quedó encerrado en una habitación. No sé si es real esto, pero me lo contó mi jefe, aunque... hoy en día es un lugar normal, no creo que ya asuste, muchas personas pasan por allí y no pasa nada..

-¡Waaa!¡Qué miedo! -negó- ¡Seguro sigue embrujada...no quiero!

-¡ITALIA! -le pegó en la cabeza- Nadie más tiene una casa disponible que darte, además, es por sólo un tiempo, en cuanto nos organicemos y re-construyamos tu país.

-¡Come on! No pasa nada, sé como el héroe! -cargándolo-

De este modo, todos fueron a una camioneta del alemán, donde tras un par de horas conduciendo, llegaron a Japón, al sitio donde estaba aquella casa. Bajaron al mismo tiempo admirando aquella casa, era bastante antigua, se veía que era de madera y ladrillo, al parecer por el exterior estaba como una casa normal de dos pisos, techo en pico, puerta individual, dos ventanas al lado de ésta, una redonda y mediana arriba, escaleras a la entrada, algunas flores de sakura por adorno.

-¿Y bien? Vamos a echarle un vistazo. -se encaminó primero el alemán, se detuvo en la puerta esperando al japonés-

-¡Stop! Esto no me suena para nada.. hay una gran vibra dentro de esa casa, es mejor no entrar -frunció el ceño el inglés, tragó saliva-

-Tranquilo, Señor Inglaterra. No pasará nada -le sonrió levemente el japonés- Vamos, desu

Así, el azabache fue a abrir aquella puerta, una vez abierta, se mostraba un hermoso interior con colores suaves, café, beige, etc. Al entrar se notaban unas escaleras pegadas a la pared que daba al piso de arriba, a la derecha de la escalera estaba una puerta atrás, daba a la cocina, a un lado de las escaleras por la izquierda estaba la sala, entrando a la sala, derecho estaba el comedor, a la derecha de la cocina estaba un pequeño cuarto de limpieza y baño, en el piso de arriba habían cuatro habitaciones, la del fondo a la izquierda era una habitación normal grande, la siguiente era una habitación mediana, la siguiente era otra habitación pero pequeña, la de al fondo a la derecha era una habitación vacía que tenía una escalera para dar al ático.

-¡Woa! ¡Es muy bonita! -sonrió el italiano, ya no temiendo de algo-

-¡Vaya! Apesar de ser pequeña, es muy asombrosa por dentro -comentó el americano sorprendido-

-Hai, lo es. Les dije que era normal -suspiró aliviado el japonés-

-Ugg... aún así no me convence.. -susurró el inglés- Soy un hechicero, y sé cuando hay magia negra o blanca.

-Algo me dice que el señor inglés tiene razón... -susurró el canadiense abrazando a su osito-

-Tranquilo, Matthew~ -le abrazó un poco el Francés al Canadiense, él al parecer era el único que lo tomaba en cuenta- Todo está bien

-Gut, Italia ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece ahora si la casa? -arqueó una ceja-

-¡Sí! ¡Me quedaré cuanto quieran! -corrió a la cocina- ¡Además hay pasta~!

-Ahora que ya tiene casa el pequeño italiano ¿Podemos irnos nosotros a casa? Mis hermanitas seguro me esperan,da -suspiró el ruso-

-Es cierto, aru. Tengo que cuidar de mis otros hermanitos, aru -se abanicó-

-¡Hahahá! ¡El hero necesita su hamburguesa! -abrazó al inglés- ¡Vamos, Igirisu!

-O-Oye.. no te me pegues... -intentó alejarle un poco- mientras nos vayamos más rápido, mejor... -tomó del brazo al americano, abrió la puerta- ¿Vienen?

En un rato todos salieron, no sin antes despedirse del italiano, el cual estaba feliz de la vida comiendo pasta, éste igual se despidió con su mano desde la puerta al terminar su preciada pasta, aunque se le quedaba viendo un poco confuso al rubio alemán que parecía preocupado, se acercó a el dándole un abrazo y besos en las mejillas.

-Estaré bien, Doitsu~ vee

-Eso espero... no quiero resivir llamadas de ayuda -le abrazó un momento también- vendré mañana para el entrenamiento, cuidate y no hables con extraños.

-¡Haaaaai~~!

Todos se fueron. Feliciano volvió a entrar a la casa, se dispuso a limpiar un poco el sitio, ya que como buen italiano, le gusta la limpieza, al terminar, vió curioso la ventana, pues se veía que ya pronto anochecería, eso se le hizo un tanto extraño, por que era de mañana cuando empezó la limpieza y fue traído, ignoró eso, seguro se le había pasado rápido el tiempo o como estaba acostumbrado a su horario de Italia, seguro esa era otra razón.

Terminó dejando las herramientas de limpieza en la habitación de ésta, subió las escaleras, estaba hasta cansado, no sabía por que si siempre el es hiperactivo y más por que había comido pasta recientemente. Al entrar a la habitación del fondo a la izquierda, vió que era como quería, una cama individual, un librero, una televisión, alfombra, una ventana y un mueble para ropa; sacudió las sábanas y almohadas, iba a acostarse cuando vió un pequeño libro café, seguro era una historia, pensó, pero al tomarlo, vió que era un pequeño diario, pero para su sorpresa, no tenía nada escrito, estaba en blanco. Recordó un momento que había olvidado su diario en casa de Austria, así que mejor para no perder la tradición, siguió su escritura allí, se sentó en un escritorio que igual allí había, encendió la luz.

"5_ de Abril._

_Hoy fue un día extraño, atacaron mi casa y ahora está destruída, pensé que me iba a quedar en la calle con los bonitos gatos, pero mis amigos me ayudaron y ahora estoy en una casita bastante bonita de Japón, ¡Tienen pastaaaa~! Con eso me basta, aunque hace un rato dijeron una horrible historia de terror sobre ella... pero no importa, yo no me creo que aquí viviera un demonio, además, tengo a Doitsu, el siempre me protege, es alguien muy importante. Bueno, iré a dormir, contaré mis sueños después,__ buonanotte__~"_

A Soñar/Go to sleep.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**-**Halt die Klappe (Alemán) : Cállate, Cállense.

-Mon amí (Francés) : Amigo mío.

-Mon pettit (Francés) : Mí pequeño.

-Bloddy hell (Inglés británico) : /Expresión/ - Maldición, demonios, etc.

-¿Boku? Boku wa... (Japonés) : ¿Yo? Bueno yo...

-Come on (Inglés) : Vamos

-Stop (Inglés) : Alto, paren.

-Hai (Japonés) : Sí.

-Gut (Alemán) : Bien, bueno.

-Buonanotte (Italiano) : Buenas noches.

**N.A: **Hallo! Ando con una nueva historia, YumeHeta.

¿Qué es YumeHeta?

Una historia creada por mi, Van. Basandome en HetaOni, RomaHeta, HetaQuest, Dreamtalia y el videojuego rpg "Yume nikki".  
No está tan ligada con las primeras tres mensionadas,pero sí con las otras dos, dando una nueva historia fan a hetalia, sin dejar los derechos de los creadores originales de Hetalia, HetaOni, RomaHeta, HetaQuest, Dreamtalia y Yume nikki.

"_Kimodameshi, una casa embrujada japonesa ¿Leyenda o verdad? No entres a la casa, terminarás muriendo en tus sueños."_

Como va la historia de Yume Nikki, Italia en este caso, se encuentra en una casa embrujada de japón, donde no puede salir, algo o alguien logra poseer su mente en el primer sueño, logrando que Feliciano no desee salir de aquella casa unos días después, únicamente se comunica por medio de sueños, algunos cuales anota y dibuja en su libreta ¿Qué serán prácticamente esos sueños? Algunos son sorprendentes, hermosos, brillantes tanto grotescos, horribles, blasfemos, algunos dicen que emite el futuro.

Notas: Kimodameshi, la historia es original a la de la leyenda sobre esta casa, como dije, no se sabe si fue real o no. Por ahora es un sitio turístico, literalmente significa "Prueba de valentía", donde se dice que ahora, si pasas por aquel sendero oscuro hasta llegar a la casa y dejas algo como evidencia de que estuviste allí y regresas, eres valiente.

Espero les guste esta nueva historia y pues, si quieren más episodios, sólo pídanlos en los reviews, dejen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, alagos~ Cualquier duda sobre este fic o pedidos para otros, por "MP" (PM).

T-chao~

-primer episodio dedicado a mi Aniki, Prusia~-


End file.
